


【DV】The chair of Pirithous

by yayaer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer
Summary: 天降番外一个不太甜美的故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	【DV】The chair of Pirithous

荣誉和美德已经死了，生命的美酒已经喝完，剩下的只是一些无味的渣滓，当作酒窖里的珍宝。

——《麦克白》

（00）

维吉尔来到人间总是很少碰到晴天，但是他是在一个阳光灿烂的日子里杀掉但丁的——那几乎称不上费劲——但丁已经太虚弱了，不管是肉体还是心灵，都已经被岁月磨蚀地千疮百孔，与其说维吉尔杀了他，不如说是他求着维吉尔杀了他——这是一出披着谋杀外衣的自我毁灭，维吉尔和但丁对此都心知肚明。死亡的过程很短，维吉尔不想让但丁痛苦，那几乎是一瞬间的事，维吉尔破坏了但丁身上属于恶魔的部分，随后但丁握着他的手让阎魔刀送进了自己的心脏。

他连死亡都想像个人类。维吉尔这么想着，但丁倒在他怀里，头倚着他的肩膀，像小时候那样与他亲密地依偎。维吉尔拔出刀，那时太阳依然明晃晃的，像是要让这兄弟阋墙的罪恶无处可藏。维吉尔垂下刀，把死去的兄弟搂在怀里，但丁的血从阎魔刀的刀尖滑落，在泥土上留下一小摊痕迹。

到底是什么时候，阳光也变得这么恼人了？维吉尔眨了眨眼，眼角滑落两滴泪。

那是他最后的眼泪。

维吉尔没有把但丁埋在母亲身旁，因为他已经没有胆量再去伊娃身边了。他从唱片店买了一大堆唱片——虽然他也不认识唱片封面上的人到底是谁——把唱片都埋在了他们家废墟的院子里。随后他一把火把但丁烧了：他不想放任自己的弟弟在泥土里逐渐腐烂。最后焚烧的地方留下一把灰，灰里有一块小小的红魔魂石——那魔魂石和所有维吉尔见过的石头都不一样，它摸起来很温暖，形状像人类的心脏，维吉尔把它收进了怀中。那天维吉尔明白他们的死亡和人类其实也没什么不同，尘归尘土归土。最后维吉尔把剩下的骨灰埋在唱片旁，那里曾经有但丁最爱的秋千。

离开的时候维吉尔想，他再也不会回到红墓市了。

等下一次维吉尔从魔界来到人间的时候，天空电闪雷鸣，暴雨如期而至。但是雨滴无法浸湿他，他走在路上，周围的人类在狂奔躲雨，披着人皮的恶魔在狂奔躲他。

他普普通通地走进一条小巷，打开一扇普普通通的门，走进一个普普通通的房间，房间里画满了驱魔的符号。

他连手都没抬就把墙面全都震裂了，从楼上惊恐万状地滚下一个女人。

那女人在地上呻吟了一阵，抬头看清了维吉尔的脸，她先是一怔，随后露出了谄媚的笑容。

“百闻不如一见，您就是现在的魔界帝王吧。”女人桀桀笑了几声，维吉尔垂眼看她，脸上没有表情——

“把东西交给我。”他开口说。

女人眨了眨眼，依然满脸笑容：“我听不懂您在说什么。”

维吉尔偏了偏头，女人的一只手掉落在地，断口整齐，切面平整：“我不说第二遍。”

女人的惨叫来得有些迟，维吉尔觉得很烦，于是切掉了她的舌头。但随后维吉尔就后悔了，因为这样女人就说不出话了，索性女人的眼神出卖了她——她的目光落在房间角落的一张黑曜石雕琢的华美椅子上。维吉尔走过去，打量了一下，确定了那是他需要的东西，于是他单手拎起椅子，阎魔刀已经把空间切开了，他抬腿迈进去，听见身后女人呜咽的哀求声。维吉尔不知道她是在求他治好她，还是在求他杀了她，但是他没有停顿，也没有回头。

因为他知晓有的时候活着比死更痛苦。

对维吉尔来说，一切很快就会结束了。

（01）

数年前。

但丁在一天内参加了两场葬礼。

一场是尼禄的，一场是帕蒂的。

但其实两场都谈不上葬礼。

一开始但丁去佛杜那并没有想到会遇到尼禄，也没有想让帕蒂跟着他，距离成年还有几个月的帕蒂是自己跟去的。

但丁最初只是听说了一些传闻——传闻佛杜那大张旗鼓地搞恶魔崇拜，甚至有自己的宗教系统，好死不死崇拜斯巴达。听闻这件事的但丁正在寻找办法打败维吉尔拿到阎魔刀，虽然他找了很多年，试了很多次，每次结果都是从医院里醒来——维吉尔不会杀他，他想不明白为什么。维吉尔这么做只会让他怨得更深，也更加绝望——绝望于自己的力量永远无法企及他的兄长：对他来说活着就像是维吉尔的施舍，而斯巴达家的人最无法忍受的就是施舍。

托维吉尔的福这些年来但丁每天都忙得人仰马翻，魔界的大门被破坏了——失去了斯巴达的力量支撑，人间和魔界的边缘四分五裂，魑魅魍魉成群结队地往人间跑，以至于很长一段时间人类世界都非常混乱。但丁和其他猎魔人为了救平民几乎没有睡眠，可他们永远杀不光，但丁见证了太多被无情屠戮的家庭，他总是来不及，总是赶不上。维吉尔造成的影响就像一个无底的黑洞，但丁像只想喝水的渡鸦往里面卑微地投着石子——要想一劳永逸，只能去用等量的力量和仪式把大门关上。

但这对于但丁来说根本就是不可能的事——斯巴达之力被维吉尔拿走了，世间据他所知唯一的巫女血统的继承人蕾蒂也死在了特米尼格。但丁永远无法原谅维吉尔在塔上做的事，即使也许那不是维吉尔的本意——维吉尔得到斯巴达的力量后杀红了眼，从塔顶杀到塔底，蕾蒂却在这个时候出现在了他面前，像是一只跑进永夜的温顺羔羊。等维吉尔清醒过来女孩的血都快流光了，但丁艰难地来到事发地，维吉尔垂着眼，看起来有些困惑，但绝不愧疚，他回过头看了看自己重伤的弟弟，但丁捂着自己还没愈合的伤口和依然暴露在外面的肠子希望维吉尔说点什么，哪怕他随便说点什么借口也好，也许但丁就会相信，也许日后但丁就不会那么恨他——但是维吉尔什么都没说，他的瞳孔蓝得像纯粹的火焰，父亲的力量在他身体里翻滚着咆哮着，满足着他所有的欲念和祈望，他抬头注视着那一轮白日，魔化的细胞灼烧着他侧颊的皮肤，乌青的鳞片出现又消弭——他最后用细细的竖瞳看了但丁一眼，然后一言不发地离开了那里。

也就是那一天，但丁身上灵魂伴侣的标记消失了，随后他明白，维吉尔就是他灵魂的另一半，但已经来不及了，他无法原谅维吉尔，他对维吉尔的怨恨比爱来得更多。他独自安葬了蕾蒂，在废墟的瓦砾里昏睡了三天，等他醒来的时候，他觉得自己已经是个死人了。

在他们分开的最初的几年里，但丁一直在追寻维吉尔的踪迹，那时维吉尔还喜欢保持低调，不太会暴露自己的行踪，但丁追上过他两次，两次都被维吉尔无情地击败了。他还记得自己躺在自己的血泊里，意识模糊时听见维吉尔对他说你真让我失望。那时但丁觉得有些好笑，他甚至不知道自己为什么要去追着维吉尔，明明覆水难收，他居然还在心里期待着维吉尔可以浪子回头。那时维吉尔似乎在调查一些古老的魔界书籍，大概是在追查某人。

之后过了几年维吉尔都没有再出现在但丁面前，但丁不知道维吉尔又在谋划什么，但他也不再回去自不量力地挑战了：他明白这种行为非常自私，也没有任何意义。他收拾烂摊子收拾到焦头烂额——恶魔在人类世界肆虐，一开始只是一些没有自己思想的魔物，他们嗜血好杀，但是并不会隐藏自己的形迹，而人类也渐渐掌握了一些消灭恶魔的诀窍，看起来似乎情况有所好转——不过这一切只是表象，随着边缘的不断扩大，高级恶魔也渐渐可以通过那些缝隙来到人间，它们擅长隐藏自己，也擅长蛊惑人心，它们逐渐渗透进人类社会为自己牟利，像是一种难以祛除的毒。

不久后但丁从被他杀死的恶魔口中听闻维吉尔杀死了蒙德斯，那个当年彻底破坏了他们的家庭并夺走了伊娃生命的魔界帝王。蒙德斯知晓了维吉尔获得斯巴达力量的事情，他对维吉尔有所忌惮，毕竟比起从小隐姓埋名的但丁，一直暴露在他视野里的维吉尔明显心狠手辣得多。但蒙德斯的逃窜最终被维吉尔逼到死角，听说那场战斗并没有费什么力气，蒙德斯巨大的大理石身躯在次元斩下分崩离析，恶魔们先是混乱发狂，最后都对维吉尔表示了臣服。

但是显然维吉尔对成为魔王这件事没有什么兴趣，也并没有打算约束自己新的“子民”在人间的可怖行径，他只是贪婪地追求力量，因为他觉得自己掌握的还不够多——他就像在追求太阳，但被那过度耀眼的光线致了盲。

但丁明白，维吉尔越是强大，他身体里的人性就越是稀薄。

再后来但丁了解到阎魔刀可以封印大门，虽然效果未知，但至少让他看见了一点希望的火苗，而佛杜纳的恶魔崇拜由来已久，但丁心想希望能在那里找到一些击败维吉尔的方法，他知道此行凶险，而帕蒂却执意要和他一起去——不久前帕蒂的养母被恶魔杀死，悲惨的女孩再次变成了孤身一人。但丁理所应当地拒绝了她，带着一点可怜的现金前往了佛杜纳。

(02)

但丁刚刚抵达佛杜纳一天，就发现了鬼鬼祟祟的帕蒂，他拿这个脾气火爆的小姑娘实在没有办法，于是拜托帕蒂去图书馆帮他找找有没有什么有用的书籍，并且再三嘱托帕蒂必须要在明天离开这里，帕蒂答应了他，看起来对自己可以派上用场感觉到很高兴。

第二天但丁去参加了教团的祭典，并意外遇见了尼禄——但丁只是顺手解决了那个披着神圣外衣的恶魔教皇，却在教堂里感觉到了同源的气息，但丁紧张地认为是维吉尔前来介入，但后来他发现散发着维吉尔气息的是一个冒冒失失的年轻人。

但丁很确信维吉尔不知晓尼禄的存在，尼禄似乎并没有继承维吉尔的强大，虽然恶魔血引发了他手臂的畸变，但并没有在本质上改变尼禄是个人类的事实。最终但丁斟酌再三，决定不打扰尼禄的生活——他看得出来尼禄和他父亲并不像，尼禄成长成了一个好孩子，这让但丁内心有些欣喜：至少斯巴达的血脉也没有在维吉尔的身上彻底腐坏，尼禄看上去很正直善良，而且尼禄看上去已经和身旁的女孩成婚，他们拥有一个完满的家庭。

但但丁并没有想到，尼禄会被教皇的走狗杀死，也没有想到帕蒂没有立刻离开佛杜纳。

在佛杜纳这个闭塞的城镇里恶魔和教会做了交易，教皇一心想成为这里的神，他修建了巨大的斯巴达神像，想通过恶魔之力彻底统治这里，但是神像需要可以媲美斯巴达的力量来进行驱动，所以他的升天计划迟迟没有进行——他不敢招惹维吉尔，也没有能力引诱但丁，于是他源源不断地祭献自己的子民，从恶魔那里换取力量。这种过程虽然漫长，但却是行之有效：事实上，在被尼禄发现教会的丑恶行径时，教皇其实离成功不远了。

但很多时候，人都输在自己见识过于浅薄——尼禄被亚格纳斯杀死在了实验室，但是他血脉里最后发出的悲鸣和愤怒唤来了教皇最不想见到的那个人——

亚格纳斯被但丁一枪点爆了头，而直接从魔界切开通道来到这里的维吉尔几乎不费吹灰之力就把自己父亲的巨大神像碾成了齑粉，教皇没有来得及做任何反抗就化成了一团血雾。随后维吉尔几乎是摧枯拉朽地把所有教会设施都毁了，但丁抱着尼禄的遗体从崩塌的教堂跑出来时，维吉尔正在缓缓擦自己的刀——他对这座城市有些印象，所以正在垂眼思考。

这次重逢并不怎么感人，但丁很清楚那些建筑里还有多少无辜的平民，而他也很清楚这里可能会在不久后化成一片火海。

但丁不知道是不是自己的幻觉，维吉尔抬眼看见他时眼神里闪过一丝奇妙的欣慰，随后他意识到也许维吉尔把尼禄最后的求救信号当作了他——这让他心情非常复杂，但也不会改变任何事。在短暂的困惑之后，维吉尔几乎是立刻意识到但丁怀里那个渐渐冰冷下去的年轻人是自己的孩子——但丁瞬间感觉到巨大的压迫感像是怒涛般袭来，一瞬间让他窒息，他的每个毛孔都在呐喊着快跑——即使维吉尔面无表情。

“我后悔让他那么轻易就死了。”维吉尔缓缓开口，他说话时垂着眼，睫毛的阴影挡住了那双怒意翻腾的眼睛，但是他的语调是平淡的，“我以为是你……我也以为你没这么容易被杀死。”

维吉尔抬起眼，那双淡色的眼瞳此刻是彻骨的冰蓝：“你为什么总是这么自以为是，但丁。”

但丁怀里抱着尼禄，他竟然一时间不知道怎么回答，他本有一万句质问和诅咒想对维吉尔言说，这些年注视着那些由维吉尔一手造成的悲剧不断重复的他明明那么愤怒，可是此刻维吉尔确实是因为他失去了自己很有可能唯一的血脉。

“……”但丁咬了咬牙，把那些苦涩吞进肚子里，“他应该得到安葬，在你把这里化成焦土之前。”

维吉尔看着他，最后轻轻点了点头。

他们在城外搭了一个火堆，但丁站在一侧，维吉尔站在另一侧，火苗跳动着舔舐着年轻人的遗体，但丁最后不堪重负地捂住脸，感觉自己快被巨大的负罪感压垮了，他此刻多么希望维吉尔可以说点什么，责怪也好，挑衅也好，哪怕是恨意也罢——但是维吉尔像当年一样，只是静静地站在那里，像一块静默的墓碑——但丁意识到维吉尔的人性几乎已经被磨平了，即使此刻他看起来是悲伤的，他在哀悼自己早亡的孩子的命运——那些火苗在维吉尔的瞳孔里翻腾，最后化成沉沉的灰，在那双淡漠的瞳孔上覆盖上一层阴翳。

等这场火葬快结束的时候，天空中下起了雨，这场景让但丁梦回多年前的雨夜，但那个时候悲剧还没有开幕，齿轮还没有转动，而这么多年过去，他已经人到中年，维吉尔却还是看上去那么年轻，岁月几乎没有给他留下的痕迹。

但丁本以为安葬了尼禄之后他会和维吉尔有一场大战，他可以承受维吉尔所有的愤怒，如果维吉尔因此杀了他对他来说可能还是一种解脱。但是维吉尔没有对他动手，维吉尔只是走到城市边缘，用阎魔刀在地上划出宽阔的切口——等但丁意识到他做了什么已经太晚了，巨大的Qliphoth冲天而起，嗜血的虬结根基循着城市里鲜血的味道涌动而去，像是一场洪水，在数分钟之内席卷了整座城市，但丁整个人都惊呆了，他刚刚脑中有无数构想，但这绝对是最糟糕的一种。他听见城里传来阵阵悲惨的呼号，还有人类肉体被尖锐倒刺刺穿的钝响，他试图冲进去阻止，维吉尔却抬起阎魔刀挡住了他的去路。

“总有人要为此付出代价，但丁。”维吉尔淡淡说，听不出喜怒，仿佛只是在自己后院种了一株雏菊，“这是Qliphoth，它一千年才会结出一颗果实，那颗果实的力量无与伦比。”

“你疯了。”但丁几乎是悲哀地说，“你是个疯子。把路给我让开，或者你今天就杀了我。”

维吉尔转过身深深看了但丁一眼：“那颗果实属于你，但丁，如果你还想赢过我。”

但丁仿佛听到了什么不可思议的事情一般瞪大了眼睛。

“两个月之后它就会结果。”维吉尔看上去对这里已经失去兴趣了，他用阎魔刀切开空间，“你可以慢慢思考，人类到底值不值得。”

在但丁拒绝之前，维吉尔已经消失了。

但丁在城市的废墟里找到了重伤的帕蒂，在Qliphoth冲天而起时她刚刚从倒塌的图书馆藏书室的废墟里找到一本关于诅咒的书，她认为这对但丁有用，在离开的路上被Qliphoth的根系扎穿了腹部，她挣扎着从根系上逃脱，等但丁找到她时她已经几乎不能呼吸了。

“嘿，看着我，我现在就带你去看医生！”但丁急得满头大汗，他用撕下的衣服压住那个巨大的创口，人类的身躯太过于脆弱，他一天之内无法承受两次失去亲人的打击——帕蒂急促地呼吸着，眼巴巴看着他，最后眼泪缓缓流了下来，像是一个坏掉的布偶——

“你要打败他啊……”帕蒂说，把那本手抄本塞进但丁怀里，但丁太熟悉这个场景了，熟悉到他这辈子都不想再经历一次。

但女孩终究在他怀里停止了呼吸。

（03）

那本手抄本里记录了一把椅子，它本来没有名字，但是它因为一个人物拥有了称呼，那就是庇里托俄斯。庇里托俄斯是宙斯与狄亚的孩子，忒修斯的挚友，他的妻子早亡，于是他打起了冥后珀尔塞福涅的主意：他和忒修斯来到地府，哈迪斯招待了他们，使他们坐上两把石椅子，但椅子已经经受诅咒，他们坐下之后再也无法起身。最终赫拉克勒斯付出极大的代价救走了忒修斯，但庇里托俄斯被永远地留在了地下世界。

虽然这只是个神话传说，但是手抄本上记录确实有类似的东西存在，它独一无二，并且一直未被发掘。手抄本的背后写了一些但丁看不懂的文字，它们勉强还算清晰。但丁一开始并没有将此视作什么有用的线索：这些记载都过于虚无缥缈了。但毕竟这是帕蒂最后托付于他的东西，他最终还是决定去寻找庇里托俄斯之椅，算是不让女孩枉死在他乡。

虽然想开始调查，但事实上但丁可以拜托的人已经不多了：这些年他一直尽力避免自己在人间留下过多痕迹，因为这些羁绊让他痛苦，而他也终究无法成为人类的一份子，从某种意义上来说他是维吉尔的同类，他们是彼此最后的同族。可是维吉尔背叛了但丁，也背叛了他们父母的遗志，维吉尔在错误的道路上越走越远，但丁却对此无能为力。

但丁已经太累了，他目送着身边的人一个个远去，他已经快走不动了，最终他决定求助玛蒂尔——守护着杜玛利岛的老人，也是斯巴达的故交。

但丁曾在几年前来这里解决过一起事件，不过那起事件的最终结果是维吉尔把在魔界成为混沌之王的亚利乌斯给杀了，随后他们在魔界短暂交手，但最终但丁再次落败。维吉尔把昏迷的他扔回了杜玛利岛，玛蒂尔照顾了他一段时间。

令人意外的是，玛蒂尔知道庇里托俄斯之椅的下落，但是年长者目光睿智地警告但丁，它之所以一直被雪藏就是因为它的力量令人忌惮——没有人可以述说坐上那把椅子会发生什么，有的人猜测会看见无尽的幻象，那些幻象比地狱更可怖，坐上去的人只会被永远折磨直到死亡，他们永远不能醒来也不会醒来。这把椅子是神代留下的东西，它不能被摧毁也无法被破解，蒙德斯忌惮它的力量，于是将它封印在了人类世界的某个地方——因为蒙德斯相信对他不利的东西只会存在于魔界，而人界就显得十分安全。

然而但丁并没有费什么力气就找到了那把椅子：帕蒂给他的手抄本背后的文字被玛蒂尔破译了——那是一种她们家族代代相传的密码。对但丁来说，比起和维吉尔战斗，寻宝简直显得小菜一碟。

但是等但丁真正拿到那把椅子时，他又再一次踟蹰了。

如果真的如同玛蒂尔所说的那样，维吉尔就会从此陷入无穷尽的痛苦中去——那时限会是永远，因为他们的半魔血统几乎是不死的，这即使对于作恶多端的维吉尔，也显得过于残酷了。但丁有点可悲得发现，即使到了这个地步，他依然不忍心让维吉尔遭受痛苦——他和维吉尔是不同的，他还拥有人性，他明明知道自己有一百种方式可以欺骗维吉尔坐上那把椅子——维吉尔对他没有戒心，也不会怀疑他的企图，如果这么做了他就可以拯救人界于水火。但就在这个时候但丁想起维吉尔问他的那句话：人类真的值得吗？但丁的理性告诉他值得，但这意味着他将背叛自己最后的血亲。

即使到了现在，但丁内心深处仍然愿意相信维吉尔只是走错了路，他们都走错了路。但丁回忆起他们刚刚成年的那一年，维吉尔突然又出现在他的生活里，那时他多么开心啊，他在过去的近十年中一直以为自己的哥哥死了，中间他一度已经淡忘了自己曾经拥有兄弟的事实，直到吉尔维触动了他的回忆，他当时万万没有想到维吉尔会再次出现。

他还记得那时候的维吉尔：他看上去野心勃勃而情绪丰富，会为但丁一两句玩笑话怒发冲冠，也会嘲讽地回应他无聊的小俏皮，还会在但丁故意凑上前去时激红了面颊。但丁多么后悔自己没有再多了解维吉尔一点，如果他当时多分出那么一点心思去追查维吉尔的踪迹，也许最后就不会有特米尼格的悲剧发生，如果当时他再多一点决心，也许他就可以把所有事情都挽回——他可以打败了维吉尔再让他回心转意，他知道他可以，那是维吉尔赋予他的特权。但是他把事情搞砸了，他说他一定要阻止维吉尔，即使杀了他也在所不惜。但他不是真心的，他只是被现状打乱了阵脚，那时他多么想告诉维吉尔他爱他，他只不过不想失去他而已。但结果是他输给了维吉尔，在维吉尔心里力量就是衡量一切的尺度，他没有达到维吉尔的期望，所以维吉尔依然把他当作那个流着鼻涕没用的弟弟，兀自在错误的道路上越走越远了。

而如今他有了残酷而一劳永逸的方法，他却发现自己是多么懦弱：他依然没有办法让维吉尔陷进无尽的炼狱里去，就如同当初他不敢说爱。

（04）

但丁最终放弃了庇里托俄斯之椅，这个决定让他大受打击，这意味着他的感性战胜了理性，而这带来的后果也许是他无法承受的。

就在他离开了杜玛利岛不久，Qliphoth结果了。

维吉尔当然不会允许其他人靠近化为死城的佛杜纳，他一直在等着但丁，他等待着但丁的决定。

但丁千里迢迢来到这个给他留下巨大心里创伤的城市，维吉尔在尼禄下葬的地方等着他。

“那么你的决定是什么呢？”维吉尔没有看向但丁，他垂眼注视着当初但丁在石头上给尼禄刻下的铭文——“我的家人尼禄安息于此。”

但丁没有说话，他的牙槽咬得死紧——他总是很容易被维吉尔激怒，即使维吉尔并不是故意的。

“你好像很生气。”维吉尔回过身，但丁发现他今天没有拿着阎魔刀，而是带着斯巴达，他猜想阎魔刀大概是有什么更重要的作用，“这是你唯一的机会，但丁，我给你这个机会。”

但丁冷笑着召唤出叛逆：“你凭什么觉得我会用生命给自己增加筹码，我和你不一样，维吉尔，你是个恶魔，而我，更愿意相信自己是个人类。”

维吉尔的眉梢微微挑起，他拿起斯巴达，似乎有些惋惜：“那真是很遗憾但丁，你会后悔的。”

随后他们像过去一般交起手来，但是但丁感觉到维吉尔似乎很难用尽全力，到最后但丁甚至用叛逆挑飞了维吉尔手里的剑，并且这么多年来第一次，把叛逆架上了维吉尔的咽喉。

“怎么？今天魔王大人状态不佳？”但丁虽然说着俏皮话，心里却丝毫不敢放松，维吉尔神色淡漠如常——

“我不得不分出一些精力去看护那颗果实。”维吉尔说，“我告诉过你它无与伦比，觊觎着它的东西成百上千。”

就在但丁微微皱眉的刹那想要回答的瞬间，维吉尔脚下的地面出现阎魔刀划开空间的十字，但丁疾步退开，而维吉尔径直坠落进去——

“我给过你机会了，我愚蠢的弟弟。”维吉尔对但丁说，随后裂缝合上，斯巴达大剑留在了原处。

但丁带着叛逆和斯巴达向Qliphoth的顶端狂奔，但是明显已经来不及了，他甚至还没有进入Qliphoth，那棵树的巨大枝干就颤抖起来，成片的枝杈分崩离析，但丁听见脚下传来巨大的震动声，像是有什么东西崩塌了，连地面都跟着颤抖。随后但丁的眼前又出现了那噩梦般的十字，维吉尔从里面走了出来，手里握着阎魔刀，他魔化的痕迹刚刚褪去，而唇角还沾着不知何处沾上的血。

“现在你还如何打败我呢？但丁。”维吉尔一步一步走到但丁面前，他的语气听起来充满叹息，他抬手蹭掉唇边的血，舌尖轻轻划过留有血迹的地方，“这确实是颗超凡的果实。”

但丁从未感觉到过如此强悍的压迫感，像是无形之中有人紧紧卡住了他的脖子，他身体里那一半恶魔血统共鸣着想要臣服，而但丁却还是艰难地站立着，慢慢抬起了刀。

维吉尔瞬移到但丁面前，他似乎有些被但丁激怒了，但丁想用叛逆格挡，阎魔刀的刀鞘却以一种切筋断骨的力道砸在他的手背上，他在剧痛下叛逆脱手，维吉尔在半途接住叛逆将它插进了但丁的胸膛——

“让人想起旧时光啊，但丁。”维吉尔轻声说，语气里含着笑意，但丁先是感受到剧痛，随后背后的斯巴达就像是燃烧一般狠狠烙进他的皮肤，叛逆也伴随着他的鲜血分崩离析——但丁从没经历过这种感觉，仿佛自己的恶魔血液全部被点燃了，身上的骨骼发出可怖的摩擦声，巨大的恶魔之翼在他身后张开，他几乎控制不住自己把维吉尔轰飞出去。

维吉尔在不远处止住了后退的势头，他看上去甚至有些饶有兴致，罪魔人化的但丁手里握着一把大剑喘着粗气，吐息间全都是火焰的气息。

“看看现在谁更像恶魔？”维吉尔笑了笑，抽出了阎魔刀。

但那场战斗但丁还是落败了，他无法长时间维持那样的形态，而维吉尔的力量几乎是没有尽头的，即使把维吉尔的手臂砍断，在数秒之内再生就能立刻完成，Qliphoth的果实为维吉尔带来的是质变，但丁绝望地发现他真的再也没有机会击败自己的兄长了。

（05）

也许是还不打算把整个人界都变成魔界，Qliphoth似乎被维吉尔给砍倒了——当然但丁很清楚这并不是维吉尔良心发现，这只不过是一种力量的彰显罢了。维吉尔现在确实已经到了为所欲为的地步，没有人可以击败他，也没有人敢反抗他。

但丁在破烂的出租屋里休养了两个月，他陷入了彻底的绝望，他没有能力打败维吉尔，也没有决心将维吉尔永远推入无尽的惩罚里去，看起来似乎所有的道路都被堵死了，他只是不断地失败，一次又一次，眼睁睁看着维吉尔越走越远，眼看着最后一点点希望也被无情地踩灭。他已经没有任何指望了，他不明白维吉尔为什么不杀了他，也许维吉尔只是为了留着他让他受苦，让他每天都痛恨自己的无能。

但丁之后开始酗酒，即使他不会真的喝醉，哪怕只是一刹那的飘飘然也能让他稍微舒服那么一点。但这只不过是饮鸩止渴罢了。某天他大概喝了有四五个小时，最后被酒吧老板直接轰了出来，他跌跌撞撞在暗巷里走了一截，今天他真的有些醉了，眼前开始出现虚幻的影子。

随后他看见巷口有个冷清高大的身影，沉默地观望着他。

“走开。”但丁挥了挥手，“从我脑子里滚出去。”

那身影没有动，像是一尊石雕。

“你到底要怎样才愿意放过我。”但丁停了下来，靠着墙缓缓滑倒，“你赢了，你永远赢了维吉尔，但丁输了，但丁负一百分。”

维吉尔站在那里，看起来有些为难，他其实已经没剩多少感情波动的能力了，但是他总是被什么东西羁绊着，像是心脏上压着石头——那是他的软肋，他永远无法下决心杀死的弟弟。

“……”但丁沉默了很久，最后捂住自己的脸，声音听起来闷闷地，“如果有办法改变过去该多好啊……”

“……没有什么方法可以改变过去，但丁。”维吉尔忍不住回答。

“我会杀了你，然后杀了我自己。”但丁短促地笑了一声，夸张地把手举起来，“一了百了……一了百了！”

维吉尔欲言又止了一阵，随后转身离开了。

但丁瘫在那里，喉咙里发出意义不明的呜咽，随后陷入了沉眠。

生活终究还是要继续，最后那根稻草压下来之前，但丁还是得苟延残喘地活着。他的良心不允许自己就这么烂到泥里去，但是他也再无法忍受任何和维吉尔有关的事，于是他彻底离开了自己熟悉的城市，前往了一个没落的东部小镇。

这个小镇饱受恶魔摧残，小镇居民都过得战战兢兢。但丁一来到这里就听说这里有一位女巫被当作救世主一般的存在，他对此嗤之以鼻。

在解决了几次事件之后，但丁终于见识到了这位女巫“改变时空”的魔法——

镇子里有一位村民被恶魔袭击命不久被送到她面前，女巫在众人面前念念有词了一阵子，随后请所有人去她的小屋外等候，但丁抱着手混在人群中，没有感受到恶魔的气息。片刻之后一个看起来年轻很多的人走了出来，他看上去有些茫然，惊恐地打量着围观的众人。所有人都惊呆了，包括但丁——那确实是受伤的镇民，即使他看起来年轻了整整二十岁左右。

那时但丁并没有察觉到其中的异样，也没有发现女巫把一具尸体埋在了屋子后面，更没察觉几个月后这位穿越时空的镇民失踪了——但丁的心砰砰直跳，他感觉自己终于找到了答案。

女巫并不是每天都可以接受委托，并且她索要的代价十分高昂。在但丁真正决定委托她之前，有一位失去了爱妻和爱女的男子愿意倾尽所有去拯救妻儿的性命，女巫告诉他确实有方式可以帮助他。他们讨论这一切时但丁也在场，但丁此时依然将信将疑，不过再后面的内容女巫就请那男子去屋里密谈了。

之后但丁密切关注着事情的走向，那男人开始频繁地进出女巫的住所，直到有一天他进去了就再也没出来。

但丁迷惑地在门口徘徊了一阵，突然女巫推开门笑盈盈看着他：“斯巴达之子，你还打算让我等多久？”

但丁挑了挑眉，跟着女巫走进了房间。

“你要我付出什么代价？”但丁坐没坐相地倚着破旧的沙发，“如你所见，我已经没有什么东西可以给你了。”

女巫笑了笑：“你还没有告诉我你的愿望是什么，但丁。”

但丁微微一偏头：“我想在源头阻止这一切，我想把过去的我们带到现在来再杀了他们，你可以做到吗？”

女巫若有所思地点着自己的太阳穴：“那取决于你愿不愿意付出代价了。”

但丁露出悉听尊便的神色，女巫缓缓开出了自己的筹码：“我要那把椅子，但丁，我知道你找到了它。”

但丁一怔，随后笑了起来：“成交。”

反正对于但丁来说，一切很快就要彻底结束了。

（尾声）

维吉尔来到杜玛利岛，海面上狂风怒号，几乎要把岛上的树木都尽数刮断。他踏着几乎被吹成平行的雨丝来到玛蒂尔的小屋，老人看起来等待他很久了。

“你是维吉尔。”老人浑浊的眼睛注视着他，“即使你和但丁并没有那么相似，却依然有你父亲的影子。”

“但丁死了。”维吉尔缓缓说，他把椅子放在老人面前，低垂着头，但是肩背笔直。

玛蒂尔露出哀伤的神色，但并不意外：“但丁是个好孩子……他在放弃使用这把椅子的时候就已经知晓了自己的结局。”

“……”维吉尔抿了抿嘴，“我不希望他活在痛苦中。”

老人微笑了一下，拍了拍维吉尔的手臂，无人能敌的魔王大人没有任何抵触的表现，他看起来就像彻底放下了，放下身上那沉重的壳，露出柔软的内里。

“我要结束这一切，但丁做不到的事我可以做到。”维吉尔指了指那把椅子，“但是我也需要有人可以保证，我永远不会被人打扰。”

玛蒂尔点了点头：“你有我的承诺。”

维吉尔看上去松了一口气，他把阎魔刀和但丁大剑都召唤出来，然后交给了老人，阎魔刀不安地震动起来，似乎在抗议主人的决定，但丁大剑沉默着，像是一把燃尽的灰。

“……你知道你会面对什么吗？”玛蒂尔犹豫着说，“那是从来没有人可以表述出来的痛苦，而你永远无法从里面解脱。”

维吉尔似乎笑了一下，他走到庇里托俄斯之椅前面，手指摩挲着光滑的把手，他垂下眼，脸上笼罩着悲伤的阴影。

“不会再有什么比失去他更痛苦了，这就是我们的结局。”

（Null）

“……”

“维吉……维吉尔！”

维吉尔睁开眼，刺目的阳光让他条件反射的想流泪，他迷迷糊糊不知道身在何处，像是从一个极为漫长而痛苦的梦里醒来了。

“别睡啦！老妈今天做了苹果派，再不回去我可不管你了。”身边传来少年青涩快活的声音，维吉尔转过头，看见还是孩提的但丁坐在秋千上，百无聊赖地荡来荡去，懒倦的阳光在但丁脸上打上一小片光斑，使那些细小的绒毛都清晰可见。

“喂——你在发什么呆啊，睡迷糊了吗？”但丁从秋千上跳下来，跑到维吉尔面前一叉腰，看上去快乐又轻灵，“该回家啦，大少爷——呜啊，你怎么哭了？呃呃怎么回事？！”

维吉尔抬起手，他发现自己的手也小小的，柔软又稚嫩，上面还粘着一些泥土。

“你今天真奇怪。”但丁拽了拽自己脏兮兮的袖子，胡乱在维吉尔脸上抹了一把，维吉尔抽了抽鼻子，“好啦睡美人，不要再哭啦。”但丁冲他笑出一口白牙，“我们回家吧！”

维吉尔站起身，不远处家门口伊娃正推门出来，金灿灿的发丝像稻穗般闪耀着迷人又朦胧的光晕，她冲自己心爱的孩子们挥了挥手，但丁欢呼雀跃地蹦跳过去，跑到一半回过身，冲维吉尔伸出手。

维吉尔站了起来，一步，两步，随后他也开始在阳光下奔跑，眼神熠熠发光——

“我们回家吧。”

Fin


End file.
